


Proposals

by Gabberwocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off art by @qookyquiche on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

“Plagg, no! You can’t tell Marinette, it has to be their decision!” Tikki scolded her friend. 

“But, Tikki, they have each other at this point! Adrien’s going to propose, they have to know!” Plagg responded. 

Tikki sighed. “Don’t do anything stupid, Plagg.”

 

Plagg decided that Adrien and Marinette needed to know and hid in the ring box Adrien put in his pocket at the beginning of the day. Marinette was going to get two surprises today. 

 

The two were walking by the Eiffel Tower, smiling and laughing. They’d been dating for nearly seven years and, in that time, Marinette had become a designer (still under Gabriel Agreste, but beginning to make a name for herself) and Adrien became a teacher (he still modeled, but only Marinette’s line).

Suddenly, Adrien stopped, pulling Marinette to a stop as well. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“Mari… we’ve been together for seven years and they’ve been the best years of my life…” he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a ring box. 

Marinette covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. 

“Will you marry me?” Adrien finished, opening the box. 

Plagg popped out. “Say yes, Marinette!” he said, slipping the ring on the shocked girl’s finger. 

“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed, flying out of Marinette’s purse to scold the black cat.

Both Adrien and Marinette stared at the Kwamis before looking back at each other. 

“Chat Noir?!”

“Ladybug?!”

Adrien started laughing. “Oh, we’re idiots, aren’t we, my lady?”

Marinette nodded. “Oh, kitty. Yes. Yes, I will marry you!”

Adrien picked her up and swung her around, pulling her into a deep kiss. 


End file.
